In cloud-computing environments, software applications are typically run in a managed way within an application container. Application management typically permits external communication with a software application using a communication port. In some cases only one communication port can be used and the communication port is reserved exclusively to application logic of a particular software application. Some software application communications, interactions, or activities may require access to a software application process and execution of the software application process in a manner that is not supported by current cloud-computing environment configurations. This restriction applies to all providers that execute software applications inside particular application containers.